


Seeking Single Blond Baker

by Bigbagofweird



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbagofweird/pseuds/Bigbagofweird
Summary: From the tumblr prompt challenge... The first chapter is the same as the one posted on tumblr. The second chapter will be new material.Johanna drags Katniss to a meat market and some unexpected things happen with a certain blond baker.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Seeking Single Blond Baker

**Author's Note:**

> “The very first thing I saw was his eyes, bluer and brighter than the sea itself. They gazed at me, so dazzling, and for an instant I couldn't even feel the pain. I was too overcome by the handsomeness of this sandy haired boy”  
> ― Rebecah McManus, Colliding Worlds
> 
> I’m popping my ao3 posting cherry. Haha. 
> 
> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine, so I apologize.

I don’t know how Johanna convinced me to go to a single’s mixer at Sae’s, our local bar. It’s not my scene at all, but she has a way of getting me to do things I wouldn’t otherwise be caught dead doing. Plus, a mixer at Sae’s? It’s like reaching into a cesspool of desperation. Our town isn’t big enough for there to be new meat. It’s the same bunch of guys that I grew up avoiding.

Jo didn’t grow up in this rural, backwards southern town, so she’s pretty ignorant to the lack of choices here. I guess I can forgive her for being curious about the local wildlife.

We’re barely in the door and at the check in station, when Jo licks her lips, and whispers “Yum.”

I peruse the room, and I see no one that deserves that response.

“What about that one?” Johanna asks loudly, pointing to the tall, dark and handsome guy, who is standing with a group of guys. And is currently staring at us.

I snort, “That’s Gale. No, thank you.”

“Come on, Brainless, he’s hot.” 

“Yeah, but you forget, I know these guys. And he’s not my type.”

“Oh yeah, I forget you have a certain type.”

“What? I don’t. You’re confused.” Deny, deny, deny.

Jo cackles. “You don’t think I’ve noticed how you ogle bread boy everytime we go into the bakery. You just need to get over yourself and talk to him.”

“I don’t ogle him.” I totally do. I’ve carried a crush for that boy since high school, but I’ve never really talked to him, other than, “could I get a cheese bun?”

Jo arches her eyebrow at me.

“Okay, I have a type. I prefer blonds. But it’s not because of him.” I’m such a liar.

“Right, Brainless,” she says while rolling her eyes. “Here’s your name tag.” She slaps a sticker right above my left breast.

“Well, mind if I give him a spin?” Jo asks, gesturing to Gale.

“Be my guest.”

She winks at me, sauntering off to the gaggle of men and throwing a “later,” over her shoulder.

I slid onto a stool, ordering my beer from the bartender as I silently berate myself for being a pushover. I sigh and resign myself to my fate. It’s going to be a long night.

I swivel on the stool, so I can face the room. I might as well watch and be entertained by the hookup train wrecks.

And then I see a flash of blue eyes, blonde curls across the room. My heart rate sped up. What is he doing here? He needs to be safely in the bakery. Baking. And not meeting girls.

I follow him with my eyes as he walks the periphery of the bar. He looks incredible with a green t-shirt spread taught over his broad chest, jeans that accentuate all the positive aspects of his lower half, curls in chaos all over his head. My body is heating to an uncontrollable temperature. What this boy does to me.

I feel him on my left. His arm lightly brushing mine. He must feel the heat, rolling off me in waves. He leans over the bar and asks for a beer. I bask in the sound of his voice. Deep, smooth with a southern drawl.

“Hi, Katniss.” 

He knows my name?

He chuckles. “Of course, I know your name.”

Oh crap, I said that out loud. My cheeks flame so hot I’m sure I resemble a tomato.

He holds out his hand. “And I’m Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Your cheese bun supplier.”

“I know who you are.” I slide my hand into his, and every cliche from every romance novel I’ve ever read consumes my body. I felt the shiver, the electricity, the butterflies.

“Good, good. So, uh…” he started, gesturing to my name tag. “ You prefer blonds?”

What? “What?” I look down at my chest. 

Katniss Everdeen  
I prefer blonds

I’m going to kill her. “Dammit, Jo!”

After my outburst, I was pretty mortified. And pissed.

“Truth be told, Katniss, I’ve got a thing for brunettes.”

“Wait. You do?”

“Yeah, specifically ones with braids and intimidating scowls.”

I grab the end of my braid, twirling it around my finger. My brain whirling with this new piece of information. I glance up at him, trying to read his face.

“There’s that scowl,” he says, chuckling. “Wanna grab a table?”

“Sure.” I feel the nerves vibrating through my body as I slide off the stool and follow him through the desperate crowd. My eyes drift down his body, admiring the way those jeans conform to his delicious ass.

I hear the voice of my former friend, Jo, behind me, yelling, “You’re welcome, Brainless.” 

I flash my middle finger in her direction as I wriggle my way through the throng.

“How’s this?” Peeta asks, gesturing to the booth.

“Perfect,” I say as I slide onto the bench.

I watch him move into the other side, jostling the table with his long legs. I notice he takes up most of the space with his wide shoulders. His forearms rest on the table, hands clasped as he bashfully glances my way. I sigh. He’s adorable.

My stomach is in chaos.

“For the sake of full disclosure, I was hoping you’d be here. Tonight. I was actually looking for you.”

“Why would you be looking for me?” I seriously don’t understand.

“Well, I thought it was obvious, Katniss.”

Ugh, I love how my name rolls off his tongue. I squirm in my seat, imagining how it would sound in other situations.

“I think you’re going to have to spell it out for me, Peeta,” I challenge.

Taking a swig of his drink, he sets his glass down with a clink.

He clears his throat. “I’ve wanted to talk to you forever. I mean, really talk, not just you asking for cheese buns and me saying no problem.”

“How long is forever?”

“Uh… since kindergarten,” he responds, rubbing the back of his neck with his large hand. His cheeks ruddy with embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I was too chickenshit.”

“That makes no sense. You’re mister extrovert. Always talking to people. I was just… well, me.”

“Exactly, Katniss. Even as a five-year-old, you were the prettiest girl in the class. And then you grew up and became beautiful.”

I duck my head down to stare at my hands. I don’t take compliments well, and coming from Peeta, it’s just unbelievable.

“Katniss, look at me.” I peer up at him. He shakes his head. “I’m sorry. That’s a little much isn’t it?”

“No, I just… I’m shocked. And for the record, I would have been happy to talk to you.”

“Yeah?” I nod. “So, if I asked you out on a date, you’d go with me?”

“Yes, yes I would,” I reply, grinning.

“So your friend, Jo is it? She was just messing with you?”

“Yeah, she uh, knows that I do have a thing for a blond. One specific blond. Up until tonight, I didn’t know he knew I was alive.”

Peeta’s face goes through the gamut of emotions as he processes my words. His eyes widen, hands carding through his curls, he rubs his neck, and meets my eyes. His lips turn up into that lopsided, dimple popping, absolutely beaming grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can be found on tumblr under michbigbagofweird.


End file.
